1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable pouring handle for beverage containers and the like and, more particularly, to a handled, container pouring apparatus having an adjustable upper locking portion and an adjustable body support portion for firmly gripping beverage containers of various geometric designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastics, more than any other material, have revolutionized our lives and are used in the vast majority of products we encounter on a daily basis. Included in this category are the disposable drink containers that come in sizes of one-, two- and three-liters, among many others. A common problem exists, however, in that these containers are difficult to grasp by persons with smaller hands, and especially children. Additionally, persons with weak grips, like the elderly or the disabled, cannot compensate for the weight of the container, especially when the container is full. Frequently, and especially with the larger two- and three-liter bottles, the result is often that of spilling the contents or dropping the bottle. This same problem exists for cardboard half-gallon cartons and other large cartons as well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,818, issued in the name of Kline, discloses a flexible pouring spout for material containers having a tamper-evident ring and a nested flexible spout moveable between a nested and an extended orientation;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,310, issued in the name of Svehang, discloses a combination paint brush holder and a paint pouring unit having a handle for lifting a paint bucket and an annular neck with a pouring spout;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,831, issued in the name of Finezilber, discloses a pitcher-style reusable bottle holder threadably attached to a threaded bottle neck and having a downwardly flared handle and a horizontally oriented spout that is sealed by the bottle cap;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,296, issued in the name of Clay, discloses a liquid applicator having a curved and hollow neck with threads at the base for threadably securing the applicator to a threaded bottle, wherein the applicator receives liquid through the neck and discharges the received liquid through the sponge head;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,819, issued in the name of Kahn et al., discloses a lotion wand for dispensing sunscreen or suntan lotion through a squeezable bottle having a neck, wherein the wand includes a sized cap, a linearly elongated hollow tube vertically extending fom the cap and terminating at an applicator sponge;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,010, issued in the name of Codorniz et al., discloses a container pouring apparatus having a generally conical shape and threadably receiving a beverage container for a secure impingement fit;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,010, issued in the name of Codorniz et al., discloses a container pouring apparatus having a generally conical shape and threadably receiving a beverage container for a secure impingement fit;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,403, issued in the name of Bar-Noy, discloses a combination device acting as a twist-off opener and a handle for attachment to a bottle neck for pouring the contents therefrom, wherein the device has two arms with semi-circular apertures for reciept of the bottle neck, a pivoting pin for allowing the arms to pivot inward and outward, and a handle for grasping;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,876, issued in the name of Welding et al., discloses a reusable bottle holder for beverage containers having an annular neck snap fit to accommodate a beverage container neck, a rigid handle and a beverage container body; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,578, issued in the name of Schuler, discloses a reusable bottle holder having a locking portion adapted to cooperate in a friction fit manner with a flanged projection found in the nek of a soft drink bottle;
Consequently, a need has arisen for a solution to this problem that allows for easy gripping of the aforementioned containers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable pouring handle for beverage containers.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved pouring apparatus having an adjustable upper locking portion and an adjustable body support portion for firmly gripping beverage containers of various geometric designs.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable pouring handle provides the user with a handle by which to grasp a conventional one-, two- or three-liter beverage bottles, two-gallon cartons, and other similarly configured containers, essentially transforming them into a pitcher. The invention consists of a heavy plastic handle, with a non-slip coating, and two elastic straps with hook and loop fastener, such as VELCRO(trademark). The straps are threaded through two holes in the handle, gripping the container near the top and the bottom. Such a fastening system allows quick application and removal of the apparatus to a container, allowing it be reused in seconds. Once in place, the bottle can be held by the handle and poured in a manner similar to that of a typical beverage pitcher.
The use of the adjustable pouring handle, provides for an easy and steady grip on clumsy, large plastic and/or cardboard containers in a manner which prevents dropping and spillage.
Further, the present invention: provides a temporary handle for large one-, two-, or three-liter disposable plastic bottles, two-gallon containers and the like; allows for a firm grasp; prevents dropping/spillage; is easy to use by children, elderly, or the disabled; and may be transferred from empty bottles to full bottles in a quick fashion.